<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing Angel by monterwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400648">Dancing Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/monterwriter/pseuds/monterwriter'>monterwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SBFIVE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/monterwriter/pseuds/monterwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimmon is a new student in a dance class. He happens to get a glimpse of the other class' dance king, Copter, he couldn't keep his eyes off him, before he knew it, he found himself watching Copter dance every morning before his dance class starts. Will he be able to come up to Copter and introduce himself?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Copter Panuwat Kerdthongtavee/Kimmon Varodom Khemmonta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello this is one of my messy drafts hehe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>**KIMMON’S POV**</p><p>Music. Different kinds of music is what I hear while walking down the hallway towards my dance class.</p><p>127...128...129...130...131.</p><p>I suddenly stopped at room 131 when I caught a glimpse of a man dancing his heart out. He was wearing a plain white shirt, black jogging pants, and white shoes. </p><p>As the music stopped, he was panting heavily and he had a smile on his face. He had this deep dimple on his right cheek as he smiled looking contented. It was obvious that he loves to dance and was passionate about it.</p><p>*snap*</p><p>I got out of my daze as one of my friends, Bas, snapped his finger in front of me.</p><p>“Are you looking at Copter?” He asked.</p><p>“At who?” I replied.</p><p>“Copter. That dude in white! He’s one of the best dancers in this building !!” He exclaimed.</p><p>So his name is Copter. I need to engrave that in my brain.</p><p>“Whatever, let’s just go to dance class.” I said to Bas.</p><p> </p><p>Months have passed ever since I started dance class in this building. The same routine follows. I watch him from afar before my class starts but I never dare talk to him. During classes he is all I could think about. After classes, I catch him going him with his friends, smiling as they joke between themselves.</p><p>During these past few months, I found out he only hangs out with two of his friends, Tae and Tee. I rarely see him go out with others. I also learned that dancing is his life. He can’t go a day without dancing. </p><p>His passion amazed me. It doesn’t matter if he has an injured foot or back, he’ll find a way to dance. Dancing is his happiness. You can feel it with the way he moves.</p><p>“You know you can approach him right?” Bas said as he slid down next to me while drinking water as he was exhausted during practice.</p><p>“Huh?” I asked, obviously confused about what he was talking about.</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>“Copter. I saw the way you look at him. Don’t even deny it! You watch him everyday from afar before class starts. You rush out after classes just to see him get out of his class. You were being way too obvious! I’m surprised he hasn’t noticed you yet.” Bas said.</p><p>Was I that obvious that my friend already knows my feelings for him even if I said nothing?</p><p>“It never hurts to try.” He stated.</p><p>“Try what?” I asked.</p><p>“Try and confess. Get to know him and all that, you might regret it soon. Unspoken feelings hurts way more than unrequited love you know?” He said trying to convince me.</p><p>I sighed.</p><p>“I’ll think about it.” I told him before grabbing my bag and heading towards the door to go home.</p><p> </p><p>The walk home was different from usual. Bas’ words were ringing in my mind. I was conflicted wether or not I should confess.</p><p>“Do you want to buy roses, young man?” A middle aged man asked. He was holding a bunch of different colors of roses and an infographic which contains the meaning of each colored rose.</p><p>Maybe this is a sign. I’m not gonna lose anything if I confess anyway. </p><p>“May I see that infographic, sir?” I asked the man.</p><p>“Sure.” To which he replied.</p><p>As I was scanning the infographic, two colors caught my eye.</p><p>Lavender which symbolizes love at first sight and pink which <br/>symbolizes admiration.</p><p>“I’ll have one pink and lavender, sir.” I smiled at the man and gave him the infographic back.</p><p>He smiled at me and gave me the flowers.</p><p>I paid him and looked at the flowers deep in thought.</p><p>I can do this. I’ll lose nothing. </p><p> </p><p>The next day came. I got ready to go to dance class, making sure to put extra effort on my looks.</p><p>I grabbed my bag and the roses and headed straight to dance class.</p><p>When I got to Copter’s class, something felt...weird.</p><p>The mood was so down. They’d usually have smiling faces and a happy atmosphere.</p><p>I shrugged it off and continued to find Copter. After a few minutes I couldn’t see him so I approached one of his classmates.</p><p>“Hey, have you seen Copter?” I asked.</p><p>“Oh, haven’t you heard? He died last night due to a car accident...”  They replied.</p><p>My world crashed. </p><p>The roses slipped off my fingers as tears started to form in my eyes.</p><p>Bas was right. I would regret it sooner or later.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>